Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) are mainly used as backlight modules which applied widely in navigational systems, digital cameras and LCD TVs to provide a stable and non-flashing light source.